


Little Too Close

by bunnikaido



Series: Little Too Close [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikaido/pseuds/bunnikaido





	

“Don’t mind me, but…” Fujigaya starts complaining about how ridiculous Nikaido’s and Senga’s conversation is as he walks into his room half-naked, towel around his neck, hair still wet from shower. He stops behind Nikaido and stares into the camera just to make Senga blush from ear to ear, laughing with Nikaido over how cute he is. “Ah, you two,” Fujigaya sighs at the end, then adds, “I have to get ready and leave in bit, so be good and please don’t destroy my house, baby.”

Nikaido growls at what Fujigaya just called him, turns back to Senga who’s now trying to not laugh loudly in return; they stare at each other for a second before both of them sigh and grin at the other, perfectly in sync.

“Also,” Fujigaya speaks suddenly, turning around as he’s trying to adjust his necktie, “I don’t think you have to worry about anything related to Mitsu, he’s really just as sweet as he usually is, just keep calm and it’ll go well. But… where did you get this _“I’m sure Mitsu wants to take Kenpi out for a date"_ idea, Takashi?”  
“Because he wants to…?” Nikaido replies, voice sharp. “Tell him, Kenpi!!”  
“Well… He just asked me if I'm free after lectures tomorrow." Senga admits. "But nothing else!” he adds a second later, shyly. Fujigaya hums, nods, then flashes a smile at Senga.  
“Then, I think we’ll end up visiting you as soon as I’m back. But now I have to go. Be good, kids,” he waves to the camera and waits for Senga to wave him back then kisses Nikaido goodbye, and soon they hear the front door shutting close.

“You heard him,” Nikaido turns back to Senga. “see you soon, kiddo.”


End file.
